warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightdream
Brightdream is a small, fire colored, dark ginger she-cat with slightly darker paws, underbelly, ears, tail tip, chest, a white muzzle, pale orange rings around her eyes, a dark pink nose and dark amber eyes. She is roleplayed by Aspen. She is a warrior in RavenClan. History: Brightkit was born to Gingerpool(mother) and a unknown loner tom(later confirmed to be Firetalon) with no siblings. Her mother left LostClan when Brightkit was only a few days old. Gingerpool renamed herself Ginger and renamed Brightkit, Bright. Ginger taught Bright everything about the Clans and died protecting Bright from a fox. When Bright became 9 moons old, she decided that she wanted to make a Clan. Bright then found Leopard(strike), Fawn(Gentlefawn), River(sight) and Memory(paw/dove). Memory tells Bright that she knows someone who could join BrightClan and Memory leads Bright, Leopard, Fawn and River to a house. Isabelle(Flowerdust) joins BrightClan as Flower. Bright finds the Star Flower Feild and sleeps there. Her mother, Gingerpool, comes to her in a dream telling her to come back in a few days to receive her nine lives and after she does to choose her deputies, medicine cats, medicine cat apprentices and warriors' Clan names. After Bright receives her nine lives and becomes Brightstar, she goes back to camp and gives all of her warriors and apprentices there Clan names. After Crystaldawn haves her kits, Brightstar goes into the nursery to see them and Crystaldawn askes if she wants to name a kit. Brightstar accepts and names one of Crystaldawn's daughters Mousekit. Brightstar goes on a patrol with Flowerdust and Leopardstrike and finds thirteen kits, Fox, Rain, Glowie, Song, Kinkie, Cave, Nettle, Fishy, Shade, Bear, Sneeze, Firefly and Starrydust. The kits agree to join BrightClan and they take the kits to the camp. Fox, Nettle, Song and Cave become apprentices and are named Foxpaw, Nettlepaw, Songpaw and Cavepaw. During the ceremony, Briarpaw, Barkpaw and Sweetpaw are also made warriors, Barksmoke, Briarshade and Sweetbriar. Brightstar takes the rest of the kits to Petalglow and she agrees to care for them. The kits' names become Glowkit(Glowie), Rainkit(Rain), Sneezekit(Sneeze), Kinkkit(Kinkie), Fishkit(Fishy), Shadekit(Shade), Bearkit(Bear), Fireflykit(Firefly) and Stardustkit(Stardust). Brightstar talks to Darkspirit and Leopardstrike about mentors for Crystaldawn's kits, Fireflykit and Stardustkit. Foxpaw, Cavepaw, Nettlepaw and Songpaw become warriors named Foxclaw, Cavestorm, Nettlewhisker and Songblaze. After this, Brightstar tells Foxclaw that he was a very good apprentice. Later on, when Ashpaw attempted to kill Darkspirit again, she demoted Darkspirit due to being 'foolish'. Darkspirit left for DawnClan then. She becomes a loner with the name Brightdream and eventually joins RavenClan. Personality: Brightstar is a kind, caring, smart, talented, amazingly strong, slightly tempermental, a little sharp tounged, slightly fiery natured, sly, stealthy and slightly mysterious she-cat. Family: Mother: Ginger(pool)- Deceased, StarClan Father: Firetalon - Deceased, StarClan 'Grandfather:' Burnscar - Deceased, StarClan Education: Mentor(s): Ginger(pool; not officially)- Deceased, StarClan Apprentice(s): Gentlefawn(not officially) - Deceased, Past-Time Grove Foxclaw - Alive﻿ Quotes: Trivia: *She will eventually become mates with Leopardstrike. *Her and Leopardstrike will have kits. Real Life Image: Category:She-cat Category:Loner Category:Leader Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats of BrightClan Category:Kit Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Kits Category:Cats Roleplayed by Aspen Category:Cats roleplayed by Aspen Category:Cats of RavenClan